Zoey Reeves
Zoey Reeves is Beast Morphers Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Character History Zoey Reeves is a former Grid Battleforce cadet who was cut from the program and later re-assigned to laundry service. When Evox attacked Grid Battleforce to take over the Morphin Grid, she found herself running towards danger as everyone else evacuated. She comes face to face with evil avatars of the would-be Rangers and fights them off. System creator Nate Silva forced the Yellow Ranger morph on her to give her a fighting chance. Zoey met her Beast Bot Jax and called him "cute" much to his embarrassment. Upon meeting the Beast Bots, Zoey, Devon and Ravi saw the Zords that they can use the Beast Bots as the control driver. Zoey states that she also has experience reorganizing laundry department. Zoey and Ravi began to argue about become the leader, but they stopped by Devon. When Ravi goes rampage, he targets Zoey causing her to lose energy and get sent to Grid Battleforce for the weakness therapy. Zoey eat the carrot and she can regenerate her energy. Devon is froze, Zoey and Jax drives Beast Chopper Zord and attacks Cycledrone in order to unfreeze Devon. Nate shows the tutorial for Beast-X Cannon for Zoey so she can use it for her combat, and Morph-X Bike for her to ride as well. In the forest, she rode her bike and saw Mayor Daniels who planned to cut through the forest by constructing a new road. Zoey arrives and rushes in front of a bulldozer to save a lizard, which startles the reporter, who reveals herself to be Zoey’s mother. Zoey decides to make a plea to protect the forest ecosystem to the Mayor. After giving her plea, Zoey presents to the Mayor her X-Bike, which runs on clean and renewable Morph X. The Mayor task Zoey that she has one week to get people to ride her bikes in order for the Mayor to cancel his plans for the road. Zoey agrees and her mom expresses her pleasure to Zoey that she has a story to cover and that she will be big money for Grid Battleforce. Muriel tells Zoey her belief that she could become a Power Ranger one day, but Zoey refuses that call. Zoey, Devon and Ravi battle Blaze and destroyed Needletron with her Beast-X Cannon. Meanwhile in the forest, Zoey, Devon, Ravi, Nate and the Beast Bots work on rescuing the animals. Nate tells Zoey that his parents was working overseas but he barely sees them. Zoey, Devon, and Ravi will find Blaze while Nate and the Beast Bots will take care of the animals. They began to chase Blaze all the way to the warehouse but Roxy stops them. With Blaze retreats with Tronics and Morph-X so he can take it to Scrozzle, Roxy began to deal with the Rangers, With Needledrone attacks the city, Ravi left the warehouse and deploy Wheeler Zord, followed by Devon and use his Racer Zord to rescue him and destroy the robot, Zoey explains to the avatar that she’s tough, Roxy sends a blast past Zoey, thinking that Roxy missed. When Roxy tells her that she didn’t miss, Zoey realizes and immediately rushes towards her bike contained with Morph-X. Seeing that the Morph-X container is damaged, she throws it back towards Roxy. Thinking that she missed, Roxy realizes it’s next to a barrel of Morph-X and it explodes. After Zoey concludes that she and Roxy are both tough, Roxy teleports away and tells Jax that she needs a carrot after her energy drains out. The next day at the forest, Zoey comes and asks her mom where Mayor Daniels is at so that she can show the Mayor her new bike designs. After Mayor Daniels departs on his bike, Zoey thanks her mom for the viral video. Not wanting the credit, Zoey’s mom tells her that the Rangers are the ones that made her bikes look fantastic. Personality Zoey Reeves is an extremely creative young woman who strongly believes in solving problems instead of running away from them. Despite being demoted into laundry service, she vowed to continue serving Grid Battleforce in any way she could. She is not prideful of her Yellow Ranger abilities and is willing to return the powers to Roxy once she is able to return to active duty. Powers and Abilities ;Power Jump: :Due to being linked with Jackrabbit DNA, Zoey can jump at an incredible height, even surpassing other superhuman Rangers. Weaknesses ;Hypermetabolism: :Due to being linked with Jackrabbit DNA that was semi-corrupted from Evox, Zoey can suffer quick exhaustion from overusing her powers, prompting a consumption of carrots to restore her energy. Beast Morphers Yellow Arsenal *Beast-X Morpher *Beast-X Blaster *Beast-X Saber Zords *Chopper Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 1-8 Behind the Scenes *Zoey is portrayed by Jacqueline Scislowski. Notes *She is similar to Shelby from Dino Charge in that she works for the agency that made the Power Rangers and wants to be promoted from her remedial jobs to a higher one. **This also makes her similar to Z from SPD as both are Yellow Rangers who wanted to be a part of something bigger before transforming. *She is similar to Tori Hanson from Power Rangers Ninja Storm as they are both blonde and both the only female member on the first team of a new era (Disney and Hasbro). *She is the first female Yellow Ranger since Gia Moran as the Dino Charge Rangers lacked said color and the Ninja Steel Rangers and the HyperForce Rangers ''possessed male Yellows in both Calvin Maxwell and Jack Thomas respectively. *She is also the first female Yellow Ranger since Lily Chilman from Jungle Fury to be the only female member on the team. *She is also the first Power Ranger to have a rabbit-motif. Appearances See Also References Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR 3 Category:Grid Battleforce Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers